


Tied With String

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been many times that Rodney had regretted not bringing his toy chest with him to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied With String

There had been many times that Rodney had regretted not bringing his toy chest with him to Atlantis, but there was no way that he would have been able to get them past the sharp eyes of the military inspection teams. And while they may not have stopped him from bringing it, the raised eyebrows and the laughter weren't worth it.

But ever since he'd gotten involved with John, that regret had been made even more real. Rodney _knew_ that John would look gorgeous bound.

Now they were back in Colorado, stranded here by Ancients who didn't realize that Atlantis was now _their_ city, and Rodney was going to have to report to Area 51 in three days. If he was going to try anything, now was the time.

So, knowing that John was going to be debriefing for at least another hour, he left a message for him to come to Rodney's place when he was done, and headed home.

Once there, he pulled the small chest out from under the bed and opened it for the first time in over a year. Dark leather gleamed, and Rodney was thankful that he'd cleaned and oiled it before he'd left for Atlantis. Testing the leather between his hands, he nodded. It would still do. He lifted the chest onto the bed and then started to get things slotted into place.

He was grateful for the time he'd spent setting up the bed when he first got it, not for the first time. It made hooking the restraints to the bed a whole lot faster when it was simply a matter of attaching clips to the hooks that he'd screwed into the frame.

Then he went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, ordering Chinese from a local delivery service. It struck him for a moment how domestic it was, that he knew just what John would want. Setting down the phone, he cursed the Ancients again and went to check his email.

The Chinese was delivered right as John got there, and the two of them tore into the Kung Pao chicken and Sesame beef like starving wolves. Rodney really wasn't surprised, since he knew that John didn't eat inside the mountain - too claustrophobic to have an appetite.

As they sat on the couch, nursing a couple of beers, there was a companionable silence. It was one of the things that Rodney found interesting about his relationship with John. There wasn't pressure to fill the silence, not like there'd been with other relationships.

Finally, beers finished, John started to lean into Rodney's personal space. Rodney lifted his face, just a little, and met John halfway to the kiss. It was gentle and full of all the things that they didn't say to each other, the frustration they both had at the situation. Before it could progress any farther, though, Rodney pressed his hand to John's chest and pushed him back a little.

John looked puzzled, but pulled back. "Yeah, Rodney?" he asked.

"I'd like to try something," said Rodney. "Something a little different."

John didn't say anything. He just arched an eyebrow and looked expectant.

"I want to tie you to the bed. First, because I think it would be really hot, and second because - "

"Yes."

" - I think you'd really like it, and third... Wait, did you say yes?"

John shrugged; elegant shoulders flexing and making Rodney's mouth dry up. "Sounds like fun, and I'll give anything a try once."

"Well, okay then," said Rodney, slapping his thighs and standing up. This conversation had gone a lot easier than he'd thought it would, but since John had agreed he wasn't going to give him a chance to change his mind. "Let's move this to the bedroom."

Chuckling, John stood up and led the way back, stripping off his shirt as he went. Rodney knew the exact moment that John spotted the straps attached to the bed. He stopped laughing, and went over to the bed, holding his t-shirt in one hand, and lifted one of the cuffs in the other. "You don't buy these on the spur of the moment," he said, not looking at Rodney. "You've had these for a while."

Rodney nodded, and then realized that John couldn't see him with his back turned. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." John turned to face him, smiling shyly. "It actually makes me feel... better, you know? That you know what you're doing."

"That I do," said Rodney, feeling something unknot inside of him. John had gone from looking accepting to downright eager, and as Rodney watched, he bent over and started to unlace his boots. Rodney watched John's ass for another moment before turning his attention to getting his own clothes off.

Once they were both naked, Rodney pulled John into an embrace, kissing his neck as his hands slid down John's arms and wrapped around his wrists. John _melted_ into Rodney, letting Rodney take some of his weight. John moaned, a sound Rodney echoed a moment later.

Gently pushing John towards the bed, Rodney continued to kiss and hold John until it hit him in the back of his legs and John suddenly sat. Before Rodney could react, John had his hands on Rodney's dick, stroking it and getting it even harder, if that was possible.

"Promise me one thing," said John, looking up at him.

"Anything," said Rodney.

"Promise that I'll have _this_ ," he said, giving Rodney's cock a squeeze, "inside me before we're done."

"Oh, I think that it's safe enough to bet that I'm going to fuck you once I get you where I want you."

"In that case, do whatever you want to me," John said, pushing back up on the bed so that he was centered, and spreading his arms as if to offer himself up.

Rodney took a deep breath, and then moved to the head of the bed, running his hand up John's side and down to his hand. Picking up the cuff that was tied to the edge of the bed, he wrapped it around John's wrist. Buckling it, he checked to make sure that it wasn't too tight.

There was a whisper of sound from John, and he looked up to see an expression of bliss on John's face. "You like this?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yeah," said John, his voice a little floaty. It surprised Rodney, how quickly John was sinking into the sensation of being bound, and he rapidly rethought some of the plans he'd made. If John liked it this much already, maybe he could go a little further than he'd planned.

Going back to the chest, he pulled out the thigh ties. Tugging John's leg to the side, he wrapped the leather around it. There was a length of rope attached to the tie, and he reached down and attached the clasp at the end of it to the hook in the bedframe. Then he looked up at John, trying to gauge his reaction.

John opened his eyes and met Rodney's. "So good," he said, tugging slightly at the tie securing one wrist to the bed.

"Yeah," said Rodney, swallowing, trying to get some moisture into his mouth. Moving rapidly around the bed, he fastened both of John's ankles, his other thigh, and his other hand. With every strap, John relaxed more, until he was nothing more than a puddle on the bed.

Rodney crawled up on the bed and perched up on all fours above John, leaning down to kiss him. John kissed back eagerly, lifting his head as best he could. Trying to ease the strain on John's neck, he leaned down further, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues twisted around each other, making them both moan breathily. Rodney thought to himself that he could kiss like this forever, but eventually John's hands would go to sleep, so Rodney forced himself to break the kiss, resting his forehead against John's until he could catch his breath.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that John's were still closed, and he had a little smile on his face. Rodney dropped another kiss on his lips, and then shifted down so that he could kiss John's nipples. John groaned and arched his back as Rodney licked over them, tongue soft and wet.

Rodney had to admit that there was a little part of him that wanted to take it farther, to mark John, to leave bruises so that John would remember he'd been there. But they hadn't talked about it, and as tempting as it was, it wouldn't be right.

So he kept it soft, teasing, as he kissed his way down John's belly towards his cock. With his thighs tied to the bed, there wasn't much that John could to do to hurry Rodney on, but that didn't stop him from trying. He pushed his hips up as far as he could, begging with words and body for Rodney to "Suck my dick. Please suck my dick!"

It was easy, so easy, to just give in and give John what he wanted so badly. Rodney bent his head and took the tip of John's cock into his mouth, licking around the ridge. John gave a cry, and his cock released a rush of precome, precome that Rodney swallowed eagerly.

He bobbed his head once, twice, three times, taking a little more of John's cock on each pass. Then he suddenly lowered it as much as could, taking John as deep as possible. Sucking hard, he felt John thrash in his bonds, breath coming in heaving sobs.

Then, just as suddenly, he pulled back, releasing John's cock. "F-fuck!" shouted John, hips jerking.

"That's the plan," said Rodney, stretching to reach the lube on the nightstand. Opening it up, he spread some on his fingers. In the position that John was in, Rodney could just see his entrance, dark and shadowed.

When he pressed the tip of his finger there, John sucked in some air, and then said, "Yes," as a low, breathy moan. Rodney chuckled, just a little, and pushed with his finger, breaching John gently.

He looked up to John's face, and met his eyes. Keeping their eyes locked, Rodney added a second finger, twisting them to thoroughly coat John and stretch him. Pain had no role here. A third finger made John close his eyes briefly, but then they flew open again as he pushed back, trying to get Rodney's fingers even deeper. Rodney crooked them, pressing on John's prostate and making him moan.

"Please, Rodney, please fuck me. Now, please, now," John, begged.

Pulling his fingers out, Rodney squeezed out some more lube and spread it on his dick, whimpering softly at the cold. He was vaguely embarrassed at the sounds he was making, but most of him was too horny to care.

Then he helped John tip his pelvis as much as he could given the way he was tied, lined up his cock, and started to slide in.

Both of them moaned at the sensation. It was intense, feeling John so tight around his cock. It was like warm silk as he moved. With John bound, he couldn't get as deep as usual, but that was perfectly all right, because looking at John, spread out for Rodney to pleasure, added so very much.

"God, I love this," he groaned as his hips started to move. "I don't want to give it up - give _you_ up." It hit him then, like a punch to the heart, that after three days he might never get this again. He froze, buried deep in John's ass, and closed his eyes.

"Rodney?" said John, softly.

"I'm okay," he said.

"I hope you're better than okay, given that you're fucking me," said John, with a chuckle that was clearly forced. "Rodney, you know that I - I mean that - "

Hearing the way that John was struggling to give voice to his feelings, and knowing just how hard that was for him, Rodney forced his eyes open and started to _move_. Bending down, he cut John off at the lips, kissing him deep and true.

He couldn't hold back, couldn't keep John from reading what he was thinking in the way that he moved. But neither of them could give voice to their fears or their hopes.

Slowly, the physicality of what they were doing started to overcome the emotional side, and Rodney started to move faster, harder. John groaned into his mouth. "Please, please touch me," he begged. "I want it - I _need_ it."

"Yeah, okay," said Rodney, and he worked one hand between them, wrapping it around John's cock and jerking in time to his hips. It didn't take more than a dozen strokes before John started to come with a totally vulnerable cry.

He tightened unbearably around Rodney, milking his cock, and Rodney shoved in deep, letting it all tangle together as he came with a shout of his own.

All he wanted to do was collapse into a puddle, but that would have crushed John, so he forced himself to pull out carefully, resting on all fours until he thought his knees would support him. He kissed John, who was back to looking blissful, and then carefully pulled out. Kneeling between John's spread legs, he unfastened the thigh and ankle straps.

"Rodney," said John as he was trying to find the energy to get up and undo his wrists. "It's fine for a few minutes. Lie down with me."

"Your hands will go to sleep," muttered Rodney, but he was already lying down next to John, carefully curling around his body. "Was it good?"

"Oh, hell, yes," said John.

"Good. We'll have to do it again sometime." _Hopefully there will be a next time_ was the thought left unspoken between them.


End file.
